katmai_bearcamsfandomcom-20200214-history
611
Adult Male Year First Identified: '2015 as an adult male 611 has not been included in editions of the Bears of Brooks River books as of the 2017 edition. He will be included in the 2018 Bears of Brooks River book. We have requested additional information and photos from the rangers. 'Identification: In 2017, 611 had a less than sign shapped ( < ) wound on his right side that has made him easier to recognize when he is viewed from his right side. He also had wounds / scars on his forehead. See 2017 photos and videos below in the 2017 section. His < wound on his right side may result in a scar that is visible in future seasons, especially when he is shedding in spring / early summer. We have requested additional information from the rangers in an attempt to obtain the information for this section. He will be included in the 2018 Bears of Brooks book per Ranger Dave. 'Distinctive Behaviors:' 611 was observed fishing below Brooks Falls in 2017. Additional distinctive behaviors of 611 are not known to us. We have requested additional information from the rangers. He will appear in the 2018 Bears of Brooks book per Ranger Dave. 'Life History:' '2015:' 611 was observed at least 3 times during official bear monitoring session in Fall 2015 and initially classified as an adult male. The following Fall 2015 NPS photos were shared with us by Ranger Jeanne. 611 PIC FALL 2015 NPS 04 SMALLER.JPG|611 Fall 2015 NPS photo 611 PIC FALL 2015 NPS 03 SMALLER.JPG|611 Fall 2015 NPS photo 611 PIC FALL 2015 NPS 02 SMALLER.JPG|611 Fall 2015 NPS photo 611 PIC FALL 2015 NPS 01 SMALLER.JPG|611 Fall 2015 NPS photo '2016:' 611 does not appear on the 2016 Bears Observed During Official Bear Monitoring Sessions List . However, that does not mean that 611 did not use the Brooks River area in 2016, it just means he was not observed three times during official bear monitoring sessions by the KNP&P bear monitor. This was also the case in 2017, but there are photos to document 611's use of the river in 2017 (see 2017 section below). Brown bears do alter their behaviors for various reasons, so it is possibl that 611 found access to females for mating and adequate food resources in other locations in 2016. We will continue to look for photos or videos of 611 from 2016 in the Brooks River area. '2017: ' 611 does not appeear on the unnofficial July 2017 Bears Observed During Official Bear Monitoring Sessions List , Please note, the July 2017 Bear Monitoring session ended on August 2, 2017 per Ranger Leslie in the August 2, 2017 live chat she did with Ranger Clint. 611 does not appear on the unofficial Fall 2017 Bears Observed During Official Bear Monitoring Sessions List . 611 is a bear that Ranger Leslie had on her list of possibilities for an adult male bear that was observed in spring / summer of 2017 with wounds / scars under both eyes. Adult male bear 603 was on the top of Ranger Leslie's possibilities list as an ID for the adult male bear observed with wounds / scars under both eyes in spring / summer 2017. As it turns out, 603 was the adult male bear that was eventually identified as the bear that was observed in spring / summer of 2017 with wounds / scars under both eyes, not 611. In 2017 when 611 was initially observed for the season on the live cams, he was originally misidentified by some cam viewers as 856, and afterwards was often referred to as "Fake856" after we realized he was not 856. 'July 2017:' 2017.07.21: KNP&P visitor and cam viewer, ElaineInDE observed 611 during her trip to Brooks Camp and shared these photos: 611 on 07/21/2017 by ElaineInDE photo 1 and 611 on 7/21/2017 by ElaineInDE photo 2 Please ask ElaineInDE's permission prior to using her photos,! Thank you! 611 PIC 2017.07.21 ELAINEinDE POSTED 2017.11.09 01.jpg|611 on 7/21/2017 by KNP&P visitor & cam viewer ElaineInDE 611 PIC 2017.07.21 ELAINEinDE POSTED 2017.11.09 02.jpg|611 on 07/21/2017 by KNP&P visitor & cam viewer ElaineInDE 2017.07.22: 611 was observed by NPS staff. On 11/09/2017 Ranger Dave provided this NPS photo taken that day. . 611 PIC 2017.07.22 NPS PHOTO RDAVE 2017.11.09.jpg|611 on 07/22/2017 NPS Photo via Ranger Dave 11/09/2017 611 PIC 2017.07.22 NPS PHOTO RDAVE 2017.11.09 ZOOM.JPG|611 on 07/22/2017 NPS Photo via Ranger Dave 11/09/2017 (zoom) 611 PIC 2017.07.22 NPS PHOTO RDAVE 2017.11.09 ZOOM 02.JPG|611 on 07/22/2017 NPS Photo via Ranger Dave 11/09/2017 (zoom head / face) 611 PIC 2017.07.22 NPS PHOTO RDAVE 2017.11.09 ZOOM 03 WOUNDS - SCARS RIGHT SIDE.JPG|611 on 07/22/2017 NPS Photo via Ranger Dave 11/09/2017 (zoom wounds / scars right side) 611 PIC 2017.07.22 NPS PHOTO RDAVE 2017.11.09 11.40 w COMMENT.JPG|611 on 07/22/2017 NPS Photo w/Ranger Dave's 11/09/2017 11:40 comment 2017.07.23: On the evening of 07/23/2017 , park visitor and cam viewer, JstDucky captured these photos of 611, 611 07/23/2017 Jstducky photo 1 , 611 07/23/2017 Jstducky photo 2 , and 611 07/23/2017 by Jstducky photo 3 : 611 PIC 2017.07.23 JSTDUCKY POSTED 2017.08.12 01.jpg|611 on evening of 07/23/2017 by Jstducky 611 PIC 2017.07.23 JSTDUCKY POSTED 2017.08.12 02.jpg|611 on evening of 07/23/2017 by Jstducky 611 PIC 2017.07.23 JSTDUCKY POSTED 2017.08.12 03.jpg|611 on evening of 07/23/2017 by Jstducky On the evening of 07/23/2017, park visitor and cam viewer, Scammin captured this video of 611 being displaced by 32 Chunk : 2017.07.25: Ranger Anela posted this photo on 07/25/2017 at 14:27 , unsure of date taken: 611 PIC 2017.0x.xx RANELA POSTED 2017.07.25 14.27 PIC ONLY.jpg 611 PIC 2017.0x.xx RANELA POSTED 2017.07.25 14.27 w COMMENT.JPG 'Before August 5, 2017:' 2017.0x.xx: On 08/05/2017 Ranger Anela posted these photos of 611: 611 photo 1 and 611 photo 2 611 PIC 2017.0x.xx RANELA POSTED 2017.08.05 01.jpg|611 NPS photo 0x/xx/2017 Ranger Anela posted 08/05/2017 611 PIC 2017.0x.xx RANELA POSTED 2017.08.05 01 ZOOM.JPG|611 NPS photo 0x/xx/2017 Ranger Anela posted 08/05/2017 (zoom) 611 PIC 2017.0x.xx RANELA POSTED 2017.08.05 02.jpg|611 NPS photo 0x/xx/2017 Ranger Anela posted 08/05/2017 611 PIC 2017.0x.xx RANELA POSTED 2017.08.05 02 ZOOM.JPG|611 NPS photo 0x/xx/2017 Ranger Anela posted 08/05/2017 (zoom) 611 PIC 2017.0x.xx RANELA POSTED 2017.08.05 02 ZOOM 02.JPG|611 NPS photo 0x/xx/2017 Ranger Anela posted 08/05/2017 (zoomed more) Category:Bear Book